Romancing ReAnimator
by cannibalcake
Summary: Dan finally confesses his feelings for Herbert, but Herbert isn't so sure. Two rewritten scenes from Bride of ReAnimator.
1. Herbert's Creation

Dr. Herbert West giggled as he assembled the collection of fingers and an eyeball onto the wiring he'd provided. Thank you, Dr. Hill!

"I'm moving out," Herbert's thoughts were interrupted by Dan Cain's tensed voice.

Herbert looked up, "What?"

"I'm moving out!" Dan repeated.

"Dan, you can't turn back now! This...this is the key to creating life! Parts! Re-animated parts!" Herbert protested. Dan had always been weak, but even he couldn't deny the magnitude of their work.

"We're trying to save whole people, not parts!" Dan spat.

"Exactly!" Herbert replied, "And what are people, Dan, over and above a collection of living parts?" Herbert picked up the mixture from the re-agent. "We can create new life." He dabbed the mixture on the sculpture of fingers and the eyeball, sure that once Dan saw the results, he would change his mind. They watched together as the collection of once dead parts became whole and alive. Herbert couldn't help but chuckle as his creation crawled along the pan he'd put it in.

"This morbid doodling with human body parts!" Dan yelled as he moved around the table to Herbert. "Is this what it's all about? Is this what our great work has led us to?"

Herbert turned to face Dan. "Just what exactly are you insinuating?"

"This is pure madness! Look at you, Herbert! You can't see beyond anything but...but...THIS! How can you expect to create human life when you're barely even human anymore yourself? You're obsessed!" Dan looked into his eyes, and before Herbert could respond, he felt Dan's arm around his waist pulling him close, and then Dan's lips descending upon his own.

Herbert had been afraid of this. Dan was sentimental to a fault, and it interfered with his work. Herbert had seen the way Dan had been looking at him, so this was no surprise. What Herbert hadn't anticipated, though, was how good Dan's kiss would feel. The kiss itself was rough, carrying all of Dan's frustration and anger, but his lips were soft and inviting, and Herbert found himself opening to the kiss, allowing Dan's tongue to explore the warm cavern of his mouth. Soon his fingers were woven into Dan's hair, and he was shamelessly pushing himself against the taller man. It felt as if he'd been injected by his own re-agent, and he could feel it in every part of him, bringing him to life.

Herbert gave a slight moan of protest as Dan broke from his mouth to suckle the sensitive flesh along his neck, holding him even tighter. He gasped as Dan brought one hand between them to grasp his hardness through his pants. "Yessssss," Herbert hissed as Dan dropped to his knees and began to unzip him, pulling him free of the confines of his briefs, dropping all the material down to his ankles. Dan's touch felt divine, with one hand wrapped around his cock, and the other moving up his thigh, while the fingers of Dan's other hand traced along his bare buttocks...wait...Dan's other hand? Herbert opened his eyes and shook himself from his bliss to look behind him. There was his new life, massaging the valley between his cheeks with its eyeball staring up at him. Herbert smiled down at his creation and allowed it to proceed, as he grasped the back of Dan's head, encouraging the other man forward.

As Dan's mouth closed around Herbert, and the new creation probed further, the scientist groaned. "Help me, Dan. Help me finish what we've started here,"

Dan ceased his actions to look into Herbert's eyes. "Yes."

Herbert looked down at him and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "I'll need you, Dan. At the hospital."

Dan looked so beautiful on his knees. And uncertain. "What about the police?" he asked.

Herbert smiled and pushed forward letting his prick brush along Dan's chin. "Don't worry, Dan. The police will never come here."

Just then, the buzzer sounded...


	2. Follow Up

Herbert looked up at the ceiling in disgust. He knew Dan was up there thrusting away at Francesca. Herbert had hoped their recent encounter together would focus Dan on their work together, but now Dan had become something of a distraction, constantly touching Herbert and kissing him...even wanting to talk about his feelings...ugh. They were here to work, not jump all over each other like horny schoolboys. Herbert had no choice but to tell Dan their moment together had been a mistake and was detracting from their goals.

Now Dan was parading this...woman...around, in a juvenile attempt to make Herbert jealous. Herbert sneered as he pulled the sheet covering the severed lower leg on the table in front of him down. Inviting Francesca to the house was too risky with them so far along in their work. Herbert dabbed a bit of re-agent onto the tendons of what would have been the knee, trying not to think about Dan. The toes of the newly re-animated foot began to wiggle. Herbert giggled, tickling the foot. The thing that made this whole situation so intolerable was that Dan was right. Herbert was jealous.

Jealous. As that word crossed Herbert's mind, he cast another glare up to the ceiling and tossed the rest of the sheet off the wriggling calf. Determined to drive such ridiculous thoughts from his mind, he grabbed a thin metal rod from the table behind him and turned back to uncover a hand underneath another sheet. He angrily jammed the hand onto one side of the rod and forced the other side into the lower leg, connecting the tendons of both parts together. He carelessly poured the rest of the re-agent onto the exposed muscle tissue.

Herbert wondered when Dan would be finished so they could get back to work. Glancing up at the ceiling, he didn't notice the twitching of his creation in front of him and was caught quite by surprise when he felt a kick to the jaw, knocking him to the floor. As he tried to right himself the creation stood upright and the hand grabbed hold of Herbert's pants, pulling him down to his stool. Herbert was about to grab it when he realized it was unzipping him. He froze for a moment as the hand undid his pants.

As the hand reached inside his pants, Herbert reached down to stop it, but instead he found himself shifting the material of his briefs, allowing his creation full access to his growing hardness. He groaned as the hand began to stroke his length. The hand on his creation had Dan's touch. Herbert closed his eyes, as the creation continued. He remembered Dan's hands on him, grasping him softly just like this. The warm cavern of Dan's mouth engulfing his cock as Dan gently cupped his balls. Visions of their encounter flew through Herbert's mind as the re-animated leg-hand quickened its pace and brought him closer and closer to the edge. Herbert heard himself groan Dan's name as his release came upon him and the creation slowed its pace, finishing him off.

Herbert didn't take too long to catch his breath before he grabbed his creation and forced it into the trash bin so he could store it behind the wall. He would have to study this new development in re-animated subjects another time. If Dan found out, he would never approve.


End file.
